Sketchey Wedding
by quigglestein
Summary: The event we've all been waiting for! Sketch and Davey are finally making it down the aisle! Chapter 4 is one of the leading reasons my stories are rated M... (warning contains a bit of suggestove content!)
1. Chapter 1

Sketch's POV

Davey squeezes me 'and as we'se doze off. Tamarrow we'se get married, and I'll be Mrs. Oliver David Callahan. Well if I'se were being addressed form'ly I would be known as that. Inform'ly I'se would be Mrs. Bridget "Sketch" Annalese Scott Callahan. I'se is giddy with 'citement at the very though o' marryin da man o' me dreams, Davey. Me bridesmaids are Hype, Star, Smalls, and me maid o' hona is Butta Fingas. Davey's best man is Mike, 'is grooms men are Ike, Morris, Jack, and surprsin'ly Oscar. I'se snuggle closa ta 'im as I'se fall inta a 'appy, but still somewhat fi'ful sleep.

Davey's POV

I'se wake up ta a bright-eyed bushy tailed Sketch. She grins as she kisses me good morning. Not only is it da foist day o' spring, but taday's our weddin day. Da day we'se both been 'xiously waitn for is here. I'se leap outta da bed, an embrace da love o' me life, while I'se lightly pinch 'er bot'om . She pulls away giggling and sayin, "naughty boy, jus' wait 'til afta da weddin an 'ception then you'se can do that all you'se want." I'se playfully gowl in 'er ear "I'se will wait Mrs. Callahan, I'se hope you'se is ready fa da night o' ya life." She playfully hits me arm, an gets ready ta go prepare with Butta Fingas. She finishes an cheerfully says goodbye as she 'eads out. I'se sigh, when Mike walks in. He's me best man, an is helpin me's get ready fa da most life changing event ta 'appen ta me in me life, it 'urpassed meetin Sketch. I'se is 'appy ta be marryin da love o' me life taday. Mike says that Butta Fingas was bakin all week fa this. Sketch has been busy with last minute prep'rations. This is gonna be da biggest day o' our lives. Eva.

Sketch's POV

I'se walk ta Butta Fingas's 'partment, 'frain from skippin. I'se is as nervois as a sinner in a church. Da priest is an old family friend o' Butta Fingas. I'se reach da 'partment, in a timely fashion, an walk in. butta Fingas greets me's with da biggest smile on 'er face. She pulls me's in ta look at da food. She's made a chocolate weddin cake fa us. Its completely iced, and decorated. I'se hug 'er, an thank 'er 'fusely. She jus' pats me shoulda an pulls out our dress. I'se gasp. I'se almost forgot how much I'se loved it. She smiles, an we'se start da ted'ous process o' getting ready. Da weddin's at four, an right now its ten. Butta Fingas an I'se go ova me vows ta Davey. Then we'se get me's bathed. Then we'se start on me's 'ruly 'air. It's gonna be a long time 'fore I'se is ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Butta Fingas's POV

I'se care'fly brush Sketch's long curly, brown 'air. When I'se finish doin that I'se care'fly pin it up usin a gawgeous comb 'er motha gave 'er 'fore she got tuberculosis. Sketch looks at 'erslef in da mirra. She smiles,and turns ta look at me's. 'er blue-green eyes are slightly waterin, "I'se can't believe I'se is getting married taday," she whispas. She turns back, an dabs a bit o' homemade 'erfume on 'erself. She smiles some more as we begin ta work on 'er face. I'se 'pply rouge ta 'er cheeks, an wipe some other powdas on 'er face. She looks gawgeous. Smalls comes in, wearin 'er best dress. 'er stomach seems a lil' larga, but I'se say nothing. I'se help Sketch, inta da dress, an look at 'er. She twirls 'round, an laughs. She hugs us both, as Hype comes in. she joins in (also in 'er best dress). I'se quickly change inta mine. We'se finish getting ready, an start out fa da Lodgin House.

Davey's POV

I'se 'just me tie, an gulp nervoisly. Mike just laughs, I'se punch 'im in da arm. He coughs. Morris an Oscar show up, lookin spiffy in their shirts an ties. Oscar grimaces, obviously not used ta lookin nice. We'se finish dressin, an begin ta work on da vows. When I'se feel ready nuff, we'se leave ta go to da Lodgin House. Now ta just get married.

Sketch's POV

We'se reach da Lodgin House carryin da food, at three thirty. We'se put da food in da ki'chen, an head upstairs ta da powda room. I'se inhale an exhale slowly, tryin ta calm me noives. We'se sit 'round as I'se fix me face, an 'pply some rouge an powda ta Smalls, Hype's an Butta Fingas's as well. I'se giggle nervoisly when it becomes three fifty. Butta Fingas runs up ta da rooftop ta see if everything is ready. She comes back down at three fifty five, an smiles at me's. Since we'se can't fit a piana on da rooftop, we'se have otha newsies who can sing hummin da tunes fa us on da roof. Mike, and da otha groomsmen come down ta escort me bridesmaids, an me's. Oscar escorts Hype, Morris escorts Butta Fingas, an Jack escorts Smalls. They'se all walk up da stairs, an down da aisle 'hea o' me's. Mike proffas 'is arm out ta me's, an I'se take it. We'se slowly walk up da stairs, stopping at da top. When Smalls an Jack go ta their separate sides, Mike an I'se walk down. Everyboday stands up. I'se look 'head an see's 'im. Davey is standin at da alta, beamin at me's. I'se feel me cheeks turn hot, as Mike an I'se walk down da aisle. Mike smirks at me's as we'se reach da end of da aisle. He kisses me cjheek as he 'ands me off ta Davey. We'se 'old 'ands as da preacha begins da ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3

Davey's POV

Mike 'ands Sketch ova ta me's. She's blushin soemthin fierce. "You'se look nice," I'se mouth to 'er. She smiles, an blushes furtha. Da preacha begins da service. It's da standard type o' servoice. We'se get down ta da vows afta tweny minutes. I'se clear me throat as I'se begin ta read mine ta 'er. "Sketch, you'se me best friend, an me most trusted companion. Is'e knew from da foist time I'se laid eyes on you'se I'se was smitten. We'se been through rough patches, an believe me's we have plenta o' those." Everyboday chuckles, I'se smile an continue, "I'se is happy you'se 'cided ta be me wife taday. Sketch, I'se love you'se, an I'se is lucky ta 'ave you'se." Sketch blushes further before starting her's.

Sketch's POV

"Davey when I'se first saw you'se I'se saw two things. I'se saw a wondaful guy, and I'se saw me future 'usand." Davey smiles, an fa da foist time since we'se started courtin, he blushed. I'se smile an continue, "when you'se asked me's ta marry you'se I was beyond 'appy. As I'se stand 'fore you'se taday at da alta, 'fore we'se pledge our love fa each otha, I'se want ta say one thing. I'se love you'se." Da preacha take sus both in 'fore sayin " Oliver David Callahan, do you take Bridget Analese Scott to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse?" Davey locks eyes with me's 'fore sayin, "I'se do". "Do you Bridget Annalese Scott take Oliver David Callahan to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse?" I'se look at Davey's eaga face. Me 'eart is poundin as I'se say da binding two woids, "I'se do". I'se see Butta Fingas an smalls tearin up. Oscar looks slightly crestfallen as da preacha says "you may now kiss the bride". Davey leans in, an kisses me's. I'se lean inta it as he smiles. We'se break 'part as everyboday cheers. We'se walk down da aisle, leading our way down da stairs. Everyboday followed 'hind us downstairs for da 'ception. Davey an I'se walk inta da dinin hall, an our 'ception begins.

Davey's POV

A couple of da other newsies took out various instruments and started ta play a slow song. I'se grab Sketch's 'and an pull 'er onta da dancefloor. We'se have our foist dance as 'usband an wife. Sketch looks up at me's as we's sway 'round da room. Afta our first dance finishes we'se all eat. Then it comes time ta cut da cake. We'se cut each otha pieces, an try ta feed 'em to each otha. Sketch shoves it into me mouth, getting icing on me cheeks, an nose, I'se do da same, as everyboday laughs. The reception ends with sketch an I'se running to a carriage with everyboday throwin rice 'hind us. Sketch turns an throws 'er boquet inta da crow o' our friends. Butta fingas catches it, as I'se pull off Sketch's garta. I'se throw it into the crowd. Oscar, who's talla than everyboday else catches it in one 'and. He has 'is 'ead down, an looks up when he catches it. He smirks, an smells it while lookin at Sketch. She looks a lil' nervois. I'se get in, an close da door 'hind me's.

Sketch's POV

Davey steps inta da carriage, an we'se get whisked away ta our 'partment. Davey 'olds me 'and as we'se walk up da stairs. We'se stop at da door. Davey looks over at me's, an picks me's up bridal style. This time I'se is a real bride. He carries me's 'cross da room ta our bedroom. Tanight is me first night as a wife. Lets see how this goes..


	4. Chapter 4

Davey's POV

Sketch looks peaceful when she sleeps. She looks innocent, an young. I'se looks down at 'er sleeping form. She's now Mrs. Callahan. She's now me wife. She stirs a bit, an settles back down. I'se continue ta study 'er. We'se were up late last night (if you'se know what I'se mean *wink wink nudge nudge*). I'se poke 'er, an she slowly opens an eye, "What ya want Davey?" she asks, a lil' 'nnoyed I'se woken 'er up. "I'se want ta talk ta missus Callahan, is she 'ere," I'se ask play'fly ask. She smiles 'fore answerin "yes, she's in, but she wishes to not see anyboday taday, on 'ccount o' 'er jus' getting married." She turns back ova, an closes 'er eyes. I'se know she's not 'sleep, an I'se 'fuse ta let 'er rest 'till our honeymoon's ova. I'se rest me face in da crook o' 'er neck on 'er side. "Davey.." she whines "I'se is sore from last night". I'se chuckle 'fore retortin, "then I'se did me job well". Sketch flips ova ta look up at me's, takin me's in. She sighs, an rolls 'er eyes. "Fine," she says, then smiles, "maybe we'se can try fa a baby 'gain". I'se chuckle, "well Mrs. Callahan, we'se will see, we'se will see." I'se kiss 'er, an da cycle starts ova gain.

Sketch's POV

I'se stumble outta da bedroom, an inta da kitchen fa some wata. I'se gulp it greed'ly, an pour some fa Davey. I'se slowly walk back inta bedroom. Davey sits on da bed, 'is 'air is messed up from hours of nothing but bein in da bed. Me breathin's finally calmed down. I'se sit down next ta 'im, an 'and 'im da wata, sippin outta me glass. Me weddin gown is off ta da side on a chair, an so is everything but me undagarments. Davey looks at me's, I'se look at 'im, he winks, an I'se kiss 'is cheek. Instead o' rings, we'se both had certain things 'graved. Da locket he gave me fa da 'gagement is 'graved with da date, an our names. Davey's pocketwatch is da same way. He finishes off 'is glass o' wata, an sets down da cup. He turns ta me's, 'is 'air is still messed up. He gives me a huge smooch on da lips, an 'braces me's. I'se is 'appy that I'm married ta 'im now, but boy o' boy does he stink. I'se smile as I'se lead 'im ta da bath. He undresses, as I'se heat up some wata fa da bath. When its 'eated up, I'se put it in da tub. Davey slowly steps in, an relaxes. He looks at me cheekily, an motions fa me's ta get in. I'se roll me eyes, sigh, an oblige, you'se is only newly married once(except fa in certain cases). We'se talk a while, 'fore I'se doze off 'gain. I'se wake up lata in our bed, with Davey snoring next ta me's. So this is da life.


End file.
